Natural disaster always pose open challenges in both developed and developing nations. Research efforts are being attempted to predict such events and to tackle such situations in an efficient and time bound manner. Accessing the damage and conducting rescue operations are crucial steps in a post disaster operation. Further, emergency response to the affected users, restoration of damaged infrastructure, sanitization of the area and providing a faster communication framework become essential. In these situations where the communication infrastructure itself becomes dysfunctional, airborne, communication platforms would provide a feasible communication solution.
Unmanned Aerial vehicle (UAV) based systems are promising alternates to provide temporary wireless communication infrastructure, Compared to terrestrial networks, UAV aided wireless platform offers faster deploy time, mobility support higher flexibility and lower cost. Although, there have been increased research interests in exploiting the UAV based services, research efforts are still needed to address the challenges such as optimal aerial placement of low altitude platforms, reliable and accurate channel modeling, mobility modeling, efficient uplink and down-link scheduling etc. Research efforts are necessary to design a UAV based communication framework which can be used to serve the users who trapped in critical conditions and need immediate attention to send their messages.